Relapse
by kora22
Summary: After an accident while trying to hunt, Sora's left with a nasty bump... And an old personality.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Ready for another story? I hope so because here it is.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Accident**

"Ow!"Simba exclaimed as he tried to put weight on his broken leg. "Darn it! I still can't walk on it!"

"It's only been three weeks, Simba." Sarabi told her son. "How did you do this again? This is the second time you've broken that leg."

"We were just playing and it got twisted in a funny way." he lied. If his parents found out about all the trouble he and his friends were getting into, they would really be in for it.

"Right..." Sarabi said, not believing him. "So, where are your friends?"

"I'm not sure..." Simba answered. "Angani said she was going to to do something with them today."

"Well, I hope they stay out of trouble." she said.

"Mom, since when do any of us get into trouble?" he asked. "I'm sure they're fine."

* * *

"Alright!" Angani said as she looked at the row of cubs in front of her. "Today, you pansies are going to learn how to hunt and I'm going to be your teacher."

"Oh boy..." Kora sighed.

Angani immediately got in his face. "You got a problem with that!?"

"No, sir!" Kora said quickly, not wanting to get her angrier.

"I'm a girl!" Angani yelled.

"Sorry..." Kora said.

Angani just rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said. "Now, you need to be able take down your prey. So, you'll be practicing that on me. If you can take me down, you can take anything down. So, who's first?"

"I'll go." Sora said as he stepped forward. His father had already taught him how to fight and how to hunt, so he was pretty sure he could take her down.

"Okay, then..." Angani said. "Bring it."

"He's not going to be able to do it." Nala said.

"I'm not sure." Tora said. "Sora is a lot stronger than he looks."

"Alright... Three, two, one, go!" Angani yelled.

Sora leaped at her. She managed to dodge him, but he recovered quickly and before she knew it, she was pinned down with his teeth at her throat.

"Woah! You're fast." She told him. "Where'd you learn that agility."

"Oh, training when I was younger." he said, letting her up. "I caught a antelope once."

Angani looked around and spotted an antelope. "Hm... Why don't you show us?" she asked, motioning toward the antelope.

"I don't kill anything for fun." Sora told her.

"I do." Angani said. "Just kill it, then we'll eat it, then it's not for fun."

"Alright." Sora said. "Here I go." He crouched down in the tall grass and slowly moved towards the antelope, being careful not to make any noise.

"He's gonna get hurt." Kora said.

"Seriously?" Mheetu asked. "Do you need to be such a downer all the time?"

"Is he always like this?" Mkali asked.

"Pretty much." Nala answered. "We don't know what his problem is... Oh look, Sora is getting ready to attack."

Sora stopped when he was in range of jumping at the antelope. _Okay... Now! _he yelled in his head. He jumped at the animal, but it immediately sensed him. On instinct, it kicked it's hind legs back and kicked Sora in the head before running off. Sora hit the ground with a thud and wasn't moving.

All the cubs ran over to check on him, except Angani, who just walked over.

"Called it." Kora said as they looked down at Sora.

"He's breathing." Tora said. "He should be fine. He'll probably have a nasty bump though."

When Angani reached him, she grabbed his front leg. "Hey! Wake up!" She yelled as she shook him.

"I don't think you should be doing that." Nala said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well-"

"Oh..." Sora moaned as his eyes slowly opened. Angani let go of him and he fell back to the ground. He lifted up his head and his vision came into focus.

"Are you alright?" Tora asked as she stood over him.

When Sora saw who was speaking to him, he shot up and instantly swung a paw at her. "You!" he shouted.

Tora backed up to avoid the hit. "What the heck was that!?" she exclaimed.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Sora shouted. "You betrayed our family." He looked around and saw where he was. "I'm still in the Pridelands?" A smile formed on his face. "Now I can take them back!" He looked at all the cubs, who all had looks of confusion. "I'll give you all one chance to get out of here, or else you'll all be dead. Now, if you excuse me, I have a kingdom to conquer." He ran back towards Pride Rock.

"What just happened?" Mkali asked.

"Well... He used to be evil." Tora said. "And it looks like that kick to the head did more than cause a bump."

"We better get back there before something really bad happens." Nala said. All the cubs agreed and ran after Sora.

Kora running behind all of them, talking to himself. "This can't possibly get any worse."

* * *

**A/N: Well... That's not good. Sora back to his old ways? That can only mean death! Or worse! Next chapter will be up soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here I am, back a little quicker than usual. I'm really trying to update a little more consistently. So, here ya go...**

**anonymous13: I kind of like Sora when he's bad myself. It makes him a bit more exciting and interesting... And a little smarter if you ask me.**

**weatherwatcher: I guess Kora forgot the rule about saying that sentence... Let's see if that comes back to haunt him.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: King Sora**

"Man, I wish they would hurry up and come back..." Simba sighed as he sat in the den, bored out of his mind. They had been gone over an hour and Simba was convinced that the boredom would kill him. He looked to the entrance of the den and saw Sora walk in.

"Finally!" Simba exclaimed as he slowly stood on his three good legs. He limped over to Sora, seemed to be glaring at him.

"Hey, where are the others?" Simba asked as he approached Sora.

"Long gone, if they know what's good for them." Sora answered. "As for you..." Sora looked Simba directly in the eyes as his own began glowing. "You will do what I say, understand?" He had Simba under his control in a matter of seconds.

"Yes, Sora." Simba answered.

"Not sure how much use you'll be with that broken leg." Sora said. "Oh well... I'll make it work. Now, I need to make sure the king and queen don't get in the way... Simba, bring your parents here."

"Yes, Sora." he answered is a zombie-like voice.

"Talk normally. They'll know something's up... Oh, and calling me master will do for now." he told Simba.

"Yes, master." Simba said, back to his normal voice. He limped outside the den and saw his parents sitting at the tip of Pride Rock, overlooking their kingdom as they usually did. He spoke as he approached them. "Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you for a minute."

"What is it son?" Mufasa asked.

"Oh, it's important." he told them. "Let's talk about it inside." He turned back and went back into the den. Mufasa and Sarabi exchanged glances, not really sure what Simba was talking about. He seemed a bit off, but figured they should go see if something was bothering him.

* * *

"We need to stop him before the situation gets out of control." Nala said.

"Seriously, what's the issue?" Angani asked. "We outnumber him, it can't be that hard to stop him."

"Okay let's clarify this." Tora said to Angani. "He's strong, psychic, and now a psyco. He could make your head explode if he wanted to."

"Oh, no!" Kora suddenly shouted.

"What's wrong now?" Mheetu asked.

"Kula is back at Pride Rock!" he yelled. "What if she's hurt!"

"Just stay calm." Tora told him. "I'm sure she's fine. Sora maybe evil, but he wouldn't hurt anyone unless he felt like it... Wait, um... That didn't help, did it?"

"Not really..." he answered.

"I'm sure she's okay, let's just get up there and see what's going on." Tora said.

The cubs walked up Pride Rock and noticed there was nobody outside.

"Well... This is odd." Mheetu said.

"They must be in the den." Nala said. "Let's go." They all went inside the den, but were immediately met by several lionesses, who appeared to be in a trance.

"No one sees our master unannounced." One of them said.

"You shall be terminated." said another.

"Wait! Let them in..." Sora said from inside the den. The lionesses moved without hesitation and let the cubs pass. Sora saw the cubs come into his view.

"I see you didn't listen to me and leave when you had the chance." he told them. "Anyway, while you're here, I'd like you to meet my most trusted servant." he pointed at Simba, who was lying on the ground. "And my new queen. Kula, would you come here?"

Kula walked out from the back of the den and stood next to Sora.

"Hello, my love." she said before kissing him.

"Oh, great!" Kora exclaimed. "My own brother stole my girlfriend!"

"Oh, no need to be upset, Kora." Sora told him. "You aren't going to care once you're dead. Mufasa, keep an eye on them. They're our special guests. Now, take them away from me."

"Right away." Mufasa said. He looked at the cubs. "Get moving." he said.

Being in no position to argue, the cubs just did as they were told.

"How are we going to get out of this?" Mheetu whispered to his sister.

"I'm not sure." Nala replied. "Is there anyone that can help us?"

"Hm..." Tora said. "Where's Kulaani and Vitani?"

"I think I saw them leave this morning." Mkali said. "Must be they were going somewhere today."

"Well, they better come back soon." Kora said. "Otherwise, I have a feeling they'll be finding our half-buried, rotting, decomposing carcasses in the middle of a field."

"Seriously," Mheetu said, "you _really _aren't helping."

"Just stating the truth." Kora answered. "I just don't see how we can win."

"Just shut up..." Mheetu said. "Just shut up..."

* * *

**A/N: Man, Sora sure does work fast, doesn't he? He already has the whole pride enslaved and a queen. Then again, he is much more skilled with his powers than before, so it's probably not that hard for him. Oh, and I think Kora's attitude is getting worse, but can you blame him? His brother stole his girlfriend... See you next time! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I had a book report due and it took me all week. Well, here's chapter 3!**

**snheetah: Something bad probably will happen. These cubs can't stay away from trouble very long. Enjoy the chapter! :)**

**ThatPersonYouMightKnow: Sora has been perfecting his powers, so I'm sure it was easy for him to do. But I think the worst thing he's done is steal his brother's girlfriend, that's pretty low. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Something's Wrong**

"Uh, oh..." Vitani said as she and Kulaani lied in a hammock he made out vines. They had went to the jungle for the day to spend some time with each other.

"What?" Kulaani asked as he gently made the vine swing.

"I have a bad feeling..." she said as she sat up.

"I told you not to eat that rotten scrap of meat you found." He told her. "First it's just stomach pain, then-"

"No! Not that kind of bad feeling!" she said, jumping out of the hammock, causing it to flip over and spilling Kulaani out of it.

"Then what are you talking about?" Kulaani asked, getting up off the ground

"Like something's wrong..." she told him.

"Look around!" He exclaimed. "There's nothing wrong here. It's peaceful and quiet. You're just paranoid."

"I kind of have a way of knowing about this stuff." she said. "I can hypnotise others, remember, so I think I have some kind of sixth sense."

"Well, do you know exactly what's wrong?" Kulaani asked. "If not, then let's just stay here and relax... and maybe make out."

"We should get back to Pride Rock." Vitani said. "Whatever's wrong, it's there."

"Ugh, fine." Kulaani gave in. He just wanted to stay and spend more time with her. "Let's go then."

"Alright." Vitani replied as they started walking out of the jungle. "Maybe we can come back here later..."

"That sounds good." Kulaani answered. "I don't see what could be wrong there."

"Well, we'll see once we get back, won't we?"

* * *

"We're going to die." Kora said. "We. Are. Going. To. Die."

"Would you _please _stop saying that" Mheetu said.

"Yeah." Tora added. "We'll be fine."

"Until he executes us." Kora said. "He'll probably torture us first by-" Kora fell over unconcious. The cubs looked behind him and saw Angani with a rock in her paw.

"Was that really necessary?" Nala asked.

"Well, I got tired of listening to him whine." Angani said. "Now, how do we get out of this?"

"We don't." Nala said. "Sora has Mufasa guarding us. We're not getting by him."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Mkali asked.

"We need to wait for Kulaani and Vitani to show up." Nala answered.

"And if they don't?" Mheetu asked.

"In that case... It's been nice knowing all of you." she said.

* * *

"Okay, I haven't seen anything unusual." Kulaani said as he and Vitani walked through the Pridelands.

"We're almost back to Pride Rock." Vitani told him. "When we get up there, we'll see what's going on."

"If anything's going on." Kulaani said. The two cubs reached Pride Rock a few minutes later. They walked up to the den entrance, but they didn't see anyone around... But they did hear a voice. They crept inside and hid in one of the dark parts of the den. They saw Sora he was saying something to Simba.

"Simba, go get our prisoners." Sora told him. "I should at least give them the choice of how they want to be executed. I want to get this done before the lionesses get back with dinner. Oh, and give your father a break from guard duty."

"Yes, sir." Simba said. He limped out of the den to go get his friends. He didn't notice Kulaani and Vitani hiding in the shadows.

Kulaani looked at his girlfriend. "What's going on?" he whispered.

"I don't know," she answered, "but we're going to find out." They followed Simba out of then den, being careful not to give themselves away. Now they knew something was up, and Sora was the cause of it.

* * *

**A/N: At least Kulaani and Vitani got back before anyone got hurt... Except Kora, but he'll be fine. Can they save the cubs and help stop Sora? Well, I'm not telling right now... You'll need to wait for the next chapter! Now that report is done, it won't be long, I promise. :) Feel free to leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And I'm back! Can Kulani and Vitani follow Simba without being caught? Do they even have a plan? Find out in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: More Head Trauma**

"Where's he going?" Vitani whispered as she and Kulaani followed Simba, keeping their distance so they wouldn't be spotted.

"Judging by what Sora said, he's going to go get the others." Kulaani answered.

"What's wrong with Sora anyway?" Vitani asked. "Why does he suddenly want them dead?"

"Something must have caused him to have a relapse." Kulaani told her. "He was perfectly fine when I saw him yesterday."

"Relapse?" Vitani questioned. "What kind of relapse?"

"Oh, right... You weren't here for that." Kulaani said. "Sora used to be an extremely evil cub. Simba and his friends came to me and I gave them a Nafsi Kusafisha gem. Which made Sora give up his evil ways."

"Aren't those really rare?" Vitani asked.

"Yeah." He answered. "So I don't think I'll be finding another one any time soon." He looked ahead to where Simba was and noticed he was going toward a cave. And Mufasa was standing outside. "Quick, hide." Kulaani said as he grabbed Vitani and jumped into a bush. He peered out at the cave and saw Mufasa was now walking their way. He quickly ducked dow, hoping he wasn't seen. He heard Mufasa walk by. He stopped. Kulaani and Vitani kept absolutely still, they didn't even breathe. Mufasa only stayed for a few seconds before walking away.

One Mufasa was a safe distance away, Vitani spoke. "That was close." she said. "What's the plan now?"

Kulaani saw a good sized rock next to him. "When Simba comes back this way, I'll hit him in the head with this rock. Sora uses hypnosis, so if we hit Simba in the head, it might snap him out of it."

"Well, it better than anything I can think of." Vitani told him.

Kulaani picked up the rock. "Now, we wait."

* * *

Simba went inside the cave to get his friends, though right now, they were nothing to him.

"Come on, Sora wants to see you." he told them.

Kora had woken up by this time. His head still hurt. "Why, so he can kill us?"

"That's up to him." Simba answered. "Now, you'll be walking infront of me. Can't have you trying anything funny." They walked ahead of Simba and he followed.

* * *

Kulaani saw them start to come out of the cave. he ducked back down into the leaves.

"Here they come." He whispered. After a couple minutes, they heard the cubs' footsteps approaching.

_Three...Two... One... Now! _Kulaani jumped out of his hiding spot.

_Klonk!_

"Ha! Got yo... Oops." He said looking at who he had hit. "Sorry, Kora."

Kora just had a goofy smile on his face as he stumbled around.

"Hey!" Simba exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Simba!" Kulaani exclaimed, "Snap out of it! Sora's doing this to you!"

"Sora is my master." Simba replied. "I do as he says."

"Let me handle this." Angani said. She walked over to Simba and hit him as hard as she could with a paw. It was hard enough to knock him out.

"You are extremely violent." Nala said.

"Thank you." Angani replied. She picked up Simba's unconcious body. "Let's go pay Sora a visit."

"We can't just storm in there." Nala told her.

"Yeah." Tora added. "He wouldn't have a problem dealing with us."

"Let's wait and see if Simba is back to himself." Mheetu said. "Then we might have a chance."

"What happened anyway?" Kulaani asked.

"Oh, a hunting accident..." Nala said. "Sora got kicked in the head."

"Is he okay?" Nala asked pointing at Kora, who still looked pretty dazed.

"He'll be fine" Angani said. "He woke up after I hit him." She felt Simba move slightly. "I think he's waking up." Angani put him back down.

"Ow..." Simba moaned. "My head..."

"Are you alright?" Nala asked.

"Uh... Yeah." Simba answered, sslowly standing on his three good legs. "Except for my head... and my leg."

"We need you to lead us to Sora." Kulaani told him.

"Sora?" Simba asked. Everything that happened before he got hypnotised was kind of a blur.

"You were under his control." Kulaani continued. "And as far as he knows, you still are."

"Oh, yeah..." Simba said as his memory started to come back. "He's evil again, what happened?"

"We'll explain later." Nala said. "Can you just lead us to him?"

"Sure." Simba said.

"Just don't give away you're not being controlled anymore." she told him.

"Okay." Simba said. "Let's go."

He began leading them to Pride Rock. They had no idea what to expect. For all they knew, Sora would kill them as soon as they walked inside the den...

* * *

**A/N: At least they got Simba back to his old self. Though, it still won't be easy to defeat Sora, after all, he is more powerful than the last time they defeated him. The big question is: Will Kora's luck ever improve? I guess we'll find out, maybe... Anyway, that's all for today, see ya for the next update!**

**By the way I started a community on here. It's called Lion King Fandom (I know, not very creative, but oh well.) Feel free to check that out. It has some of the best Lion King stories in it. There's not much on it now, but I just made it yesterday, but it will grow. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, here's the conclusion. Hope you like it! :)**

**snheetah: It will be a challenge, but their lives depend on it. They have stooped him before, but he wasn't as strong then. Hope you like this one!**

**weatherwatcher: Glad to see you back! Yeah, usually school keeps me pretty busy, but I had this week off. Enjoy the chapter.**

**ThatPersonYouMightKnow: I'm glad you like them! I'll be here doing my best with my series for sure. I won't be leaving for a long time. Hope you'll continue reading after your last series. Enjoy the chapter! :)**

**SecretMustache: Yes, Mkali's here. She just doesn't talk alot in this one. Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Adrenaline**

"Alright, Simba." Nala said as the cubs got closer to the den. "Remember, just do what he says, if he finds out you're back to normal, we're all finished."

"We are anyway." Kora said, now recovered from being hit on the head. "Do you really think we can win? He'll be able to kill us without even trying."

Angani turned around and looked at him. "If you don't knock it off with your little pessimistic attitude, you won't need to worry about Sora because I'll take care of you first."

Kora hid behind his sister.

"You do need to stop." Tora told him.

Kora didn't say anything he just walked in silence.

When they reached the den entrance, Simba led them inside, where they saw Sora.

"Here they are." Simba said as he walked over.

"Excellent." Sora said before turning his attention to the other cubs. "You know, I was going to let you pick how you wanted to be killed, but I'd rather decide... Maybe I'll make your heads explode... Nah, then it has to be cleaned up."

"You could let us go." Mheetu suggested.

"Hey, that's a great ide- Wait..." Sora said as he realized what Mheetu had suggested. He walked over to Mheetu and grabbed him by the throat. "How about I kill you first?"

"Let go of him!" Tora said as she jumped on Sora and sunk her claws into his back.

Sora released his grip on Mheetu and tried to get Tora off his back. "Get off me!" He managed to throw her off. She hit the ground hard.

"Yep, my rib is broken..." she said as she slowly stood up.

"I got him!" Angani exclaimed as she pounced at Sora. He whiiped around and stopped her in mid-air. "Hey! Put me down!" she yelled as she was held above the ground.

"Alright then." Sora grinned. He tossed her across the den, sending her crashing into a wall.

"Ow..." she said as she lied on the ground. She was in too much pain to get up.

"Anyone else wanna try?" Sora asked, looking at all the cubs. "If those two couldn't do it, the you surely can't. Now, just accept your executions without a fight."

"Not so fast, Sora." Simba said from behind the evil cub.

"What!?" Sora exclaimed. "You were under my control!"

"Well, I'm not anymore." Simba responded. "So you gonna fight, or what."

Sora looked at Simba, an amused expression on his face. "You can't even walk on four legs! How do you expect to fight me?"

"Don't worry about it." Simba said. "Let's go."

"If you say so." Sora told him. "But let's take it outside, shall we?" Sora then lifted Simba off the ground and threw him out of the den.

When Simba hit the ground outside, he was furious. Luckily he didn't land on his bad leg. He looked up and saw Sora walk out of the den, getting closer and closer to him. Simba stood up on all four legs. He had adrenaline flowing through his body, so he didn't feel the pain in his broken leg.

Sora jumped at Simba and quickly pinned him to the ground. He pushed his claws to Simba's throat.

"Any last words?" Sora asked.

"Nope." Simba said before kicking Sora in the stomach. Sora landed close to where the rocks lead up to Pride Rock. Simba stood up as did Sora. Simba ran as fast as he could right at Sora. He tackled him and they both rolled down the rocks. The other cubs ran outside when they saw this, except Mkali, who was checking on Angani. They watched as the two continued to struggle with each other on the way down. The two fighting cubs hit the last rock at the bottom and bounced into the air. Sora ended up on the bottom when they hit the ground, causing his head to hit the hard, dry dirt. Simba noticed Sora wasn't fighting back now, so he got off him. Nala and the others ran down to where they were.

"Is he okay?" Nala asked when she reached Simba.

"Yeah." Simba answered. "He's just knocked out. Is Angani okay?"

"I think so." Nala said. "I think she just had the wind knocked out of her."

"W-what's going... on?" Sora struggled to say as he put a paw to his head. "Why i-is my head throbbing?"

"You went psycho and enslaved the pride... again." Kulaani told him. "You are back to normal, right?"

"Yes." Sora answered as he tried to stand. He managed to get up, but stumbled a little. "I'll undo this now." His eyes glowed for a few seconds before going back to normal. "There, everyone should be back to themselves."

They all started back up Pride Rock when suddenly, Simba's leg felt like someone had crushed it again.

"OWOWOWOWOW!" he yelled before dropping to the ground.

"I guess your adrenaline wore off." Kulaani told him.

"I got you." Nala said as she put Simba on her back.

They continued up Pride Rock and went inside the den. Once inside, they saw Kula with Mkali and Angani.

"You okay?" Nala asked Angani as they walked in.

"Of course." Angani answered. "I'm not a weakling. Is he back to normal?" She pointed at Sora.

"Yes. He's just a little banged up." Tora said.

"Yeah, and I'm going to go take a nap." Sora said. "My head really hurts." He walked away from the others.

"Well at least I got my girlfriend back." Kora said. "It really sucks when your little brother steals your girlfriend."

"Well, hopefully it won't happen again." Kula said before kissing him.

"That's the best thing that's happened to me today." Kora said, referring to the kiss.

* * *

The rest of the pride eventually came back with dinner, though they didn't remember hunting since they were under Sora's control the whole time. WHen Mufasa came back, he couldn't remember anything that had happened that day.

"Simba, did anything happen today?" he asked his son.

"No, dad." Simba lied. "Just a boring day."

"Are you sure, I feel like something went on, but it's not coming to me." Mufasa told him.

"Nope." Simba said. "Nothing interesting at all.

"If you say so." Mufasa replied. "Now, why don't you and your friends come eat."

The whole pride ate and soon after, the sunset in the Pridelands and stars filled the dark blue sky. Not far from pride rock, a pitch black lion with piercing green and red eyes stared at the monument.

"Soon..." the lion muttered. "My plan will be put into motion. Then, everything will fear me. I am all powerful..." With that the lion turned into a black mist and vanished.

* * *

**A/N: Sora's back to normal and he has a throbbing headache. I'm sure he'll be fine. I bet you know who that was at the end. What plan is he talking about? You'll see soon enough, at least if the cubs can stay out of trouble for a little bit. I'm going to be away this weekend, in fact I'm typing this as I'm on the road. So, my new story won't be up until at least Monday. Oh, and in the next story, there'll be a special guest character. Some of you will know who it is. You'll need to wait and see. Hope you enjoyed this one!**


End file.
